Sparkle
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Clark battles a girl who can manipulate electricity.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Smallville story. Enjoy

Sparkle-chapter 1

Clark Kent walked into the Talon to see Lois Lane behind the counter. She'd just finished with a customer.  
"Hey, Smallville! What'll it be? Pick your poison."She piped.  
"No thanks. I'll just have a hot chocolate, an almond latte and a muffin. Blueberry."He replied.  
"Oooh, someone's got a sugar rush." she teased, walking to the espresso machine. She finally knew how it worked. Thanks to Lana.  
Clark felt a pang of regret as he remembered Lana went to Paris. She decided to attend an art school she saw online. She left Lois in charge of the Talon. He wished he hadn't let her go. He wished he had told her that he loved her. Lex had been telling him to go for it ever since they met but Clark always never could muster up the courage to tell Lana how he felt about her. Now she was gone. "Chloe asked me to pick something up for her."He said, watching her take out two paper cups and fill them up from the machine. She opened a little white bag and wrapped a muffin with napkins. She put the muffin in the bag.  
"My cuz burning the midnight oil again, huh?"she asked, "What's it this week? More meteor freaks?"  
"We don't know. Something's been shorting out the electricity at the school. It's been going on for two weeks."  
"A blackout doesn't exactly scream weird and bizarre."  
"It does if the wires in the fuse box are suddenly fried and this is a new fuse box. It was just put in last week."  
What could fry the wires as well as the whole box like that?"  
Suddenly there was a crash. Clark and Lois looked in the direction of the sound. A girl with kinky-curly hair tied in a bun was apologizing profusely to a customer. She had just dropped a glass and was now mopping it up with a dishcloth.  
"Who's that? I've never seen her before."Clark asked.  
"I just hired her today. Excuse me."She replied, stepping from behind the counter to approach the girl. Clark sat on a stool to watch them when Lana Lang stepped into the Talon. It had been a few months since he'd last seen her. He had heard she had recently come back to Smallville.  
"Hey, Lana." He said, tongue tied. He was always awkward around her. This was someone he's loved since he was five. He remembered when she lived across from the Kent Farm. He used to watch her from the telescope in his family's barn loft. He wanted to be with her more than ever. He could hear Lex's voice in his head: "Now's your chance, Clark. Go for it!" But instead he didn't.  
"Hi, Clark, um, listen, do you still have some of your research on the Kawatche caves?" she asked.  
"Sure. Why do you ask?"  
Lana looked uneasy. "Is something wrong? You okay?"he asked her.  
"Oh. Fine."she brightened up and smiled,"Can I stop by your house today to view your research?"  
"Sure."

Meanwhile Lois was trying to calm down a customer who was wiping stuff off his shirt. The kinky-haired girl accidentally spilled a milkshake on him.  
"I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to do it. "she said.  
"Forget it, Sparkle. Go to the register. There's a customer." The girl nodded and went behind the counter. She began filling Clark's order.  
"I'm really sorry." Lois was telling the customer who grumbled. His date, a striking blonde, climbed out of the booth.  
"That girl is a total klutz. Why doesn't she watch what she's doing?"she said. "Okay, now, I think you're out of line. It was an accident."Lois replied, getting angry.  
"So you're just going to excuse her clumsiness?"the girl asked.  
Sparkle stood behind the counter as she rung up Clark's purchases. She began to watch the scene between Lois and the blonde girl.  
Her hand began to turn a glowing blue color. Clark and Lana noticed her gaze. They turned around to watch what she was staring at then they turned back around to glanced at her.  
"Uh, did you just rung up my stuff twice? Clark asked her.  
"H-Huh?"Sparkle jerked to attention as his voice got her attention. His hand stopped glowing. "Sorry. Have a good day. Come again."She brightened. "Thanks."Clark said, as he got his order. He and Lana looked at each other with puzzled looks as they walked out the door. The couple Lois had been reasoning with went outside. She walked up to the counter.  
"Everything okay?"Lois asked her.  
"Great. Listen, um, I'm just going to go to the ladies room."She told her. "I'll hold the fort while you're gone."Lois teased.  
Sparkle walked towards the ladies room but instead of going inside she went out the back door. The man and his date were getting ready to get in their car. She gazed at the blonde woman intently. Suddenly, an orange flame shot out of her hair. The man began freaking out. The woman noticed it and began screaming.  
"AAAAAAAH! My hair!"She screamed.  
Sparkle had a big smile on her face and she smirked. Clark was just about to get into his truck with Lana when he saw the woman screaming and running. "Wait here."He told Lana, who looked out shocked. Clark walked to side of a building. As the woman ran by, he used his super breath to blow out the flame. The woman stopped running as her boyfriend caught up with her. He put his jacket on her head. But the smoke and fire were gone. They held each other. Clark let out a sigh of relief. He looked around and saw Sparkle behind the Talon frowning. The next day at Smallville High School, Clark was on his way to the Torch when he was joined in the hallway by his best friend, Pete Ross. "Hey, Clark. I'd make a detour if I were you. Chloe's pretty pissed. What did you do?" Pete told him. "What do you mean?"  
"She called me last night asking me if I knew where you were? She said you were supposed to come by her house last night to bring her some food.  
but you never showed."  
Clark went into the room where the Torch was published. It was the school's newspaper. Chloe Sullivan was hard at work as usual on the computer working on this week's edition of the Torch. She didn't even look up when Clark came in followed by Pete.  
"'Glad you finally decided to show up, Clark."She said, without the least bit of enthusiam. "Sorry about last night, Chloe." He said, "Something came up." "You mean someone. Lana Lang."  
"Lana asked to stop by the farm. We were looking at research I collected about the Kawatche caves. We lost track of time."  
"I'll bet you did. Thank God for Pete. He took me out for burgers. If I had to depend on you, i'd starve."She said, angrily staring at Clark.  
"Look, I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? "  
"Be there for starters."she said.  
"Hey, who's that?" Pete asked, trying to change the subject as well as pointing to something on the computer screen. It was a picture of the same girl Clark saw working at the Talon.  
"Sparkle McDaniels. She just moved here from Star City. I did an interview with her for the Torch. She's got a GPA of 4.0. The highest of any student here. She also attends community college at night and works at the Talon part-time." Chloe explained.  
"She's pretty cute for an Energizer Bunny."Pete said, admiringly.  
"The girl is pretty animated. She has an unlimited supply of energy. I don't know how she does it. Even I like to crash sometimes."Chloe said, shaking her head. Clark began wondering something. What was Sparkle doing outside the Talon? Did she cause that girl's hair to catch on fire? Who is she?

"Guess I better get to class."Chloe said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Me, too. Here, I'll walk you to class. It's the least I can do after last night."Clark replied.

"Okay, but you're buying me lunch. The cafeteria's serving pizza today." She replied, getting up from her chair.

"Cool. I'm so there."Pete said, chuckling.

The three friends walked out into the hall. Sparkle McDaniels was walking to her locker carrying a stack of books when

she suddenly tripped and fell. Her books and notebook spilled all over the floor.

"Whoops! Gotta watch where ya going, Sparky."said a blonde girl dressed like a cheerleader. Two other cheerleaders,

one a brunette and another blonde giggled. Sparkle bent down to pick up her papers and books.

"Whoa! Who's the female with the rotten attitude?"Clark asked.

"Mandy Barrister. Captain of the cheerleading squad and official queen bee of Smallville High."Chloe replied.

"Queen Jerk is more like it."Pete said, frowning.

The three cheerleaders laughed and sauntered off. Sparkle glared at their departing forms. Her hand formed a fist

and glowed a bluish color. Her whole expression was "I'm gonna get those guys."

"Hey, you okay?"

Sparkle looked up to see Pete, Clark, and Chloe approach her. They proceeded to help pick up her stuff. Not trusting

them she stopped them.

"Oh, I'm good."She quickly told them. She didn't want them to help her. She gathered her things and walked off fast.

"What's up with her? I just wanted to help."Pete said, as he and his friends watched her go.

Back at the Talon, Sparkle sadly was wiping a table at the Talon when Lex Luthor walked in. He was a tall imposing figure. He was dressed all in black and bald.  
Her face broke into a pleasant grin.  
"Mr. Luthor! How are you this evening?"she asked. "Hello, Sparkle, is it?"He asked, a little puzzled. His light greenish eyes squinted. "It is. Listen, I was wondering if we could add a new item to the menu. I just baked a batch of my cranberry-orange zest muffins."  
"Well, I don't know..."  
"Oh, please. They're really good. Here, try one."She said, bringing him a freshly baked muffin on a plate.  
Lex picked up the muffin and took a bite. "Hey, that's not bad."he exclaimed nodding and continuing to eat it. "What did I tell you. Lois said changing the menu was a bad idea."  
"And it still is."  
Lois was watching the whole thing as she walked up to them.  
"You know I told you only Lana would have to approve of any changes to the menu." "Well, Lana isn't here, Lois. Plus, I'm part owner in case you've forgotten so I say what goes especially concerning this business." Lex told her.  
Lois wanted to argue, but caught herself. Dealing with someone like Lex Luthor was something she hadn't counted on when she agreed to run the Talon in Lana's absence. She did it as a favor to her. Besides, there was no one else. Chloe was busy with the Torch. Lois couldn't stand Lex. The man rattled her chain.  
Everything time they were around each other, all they did was butt heads. Lois shared the opinion that everyone in Smallville had about the Lex and his father Lionel. No one liked them. They owed everything in town: The bank, the stores, even the Talon. To the people of Smallville, they were rich, overprivileged snobs that robbed the poor. They were the enemy. Lois was frowning even more when she looked at Sparkle.  
She could've sworn she saw something like a smirk on her face.  
"Yes, sir."She said to Lex with a forced smile. "So can I add the muffins to the menu?"Sparkle asked Lex.  
"I don't see why not."He replied, cheerily.  
"Oh, thank you! You won't be sorry."she then kissed Lex on the cheek. "You're welcome."he smiled, blushing.  
"I'll put them out."She said, going behind the counter to put the muffins in the glass display cases.  
"I wasn't trying to go over your authority."Lois told Lex, "I was only following orders Lana gave me."  
"And I wasn't trying to embarass you, Lois. But let's face it, the Talon isn't making that much money. Anything like muffins that'll bring in money will help the business out tremendously."  
"Hey, I run this place fine. I've been busting my tail for months trying to make money off this business." Lois grumbled.  
"And I appreciate everything you do."  
Sparkle had just finished putting out the muffins and was now wiping the counter. She kept her eye on Lex and Lois. When she glanced at Lex, she just sighed. "God, he's handsome!"she thought, dreamily, "And rich! If only he'd be my Prince Charming." Her almond eyes began glowing blue. They flashed only once. Then the lights in the Talon went out.

"Oh, no! Not again!"She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Glitches-Chapter 2

"I didn't do it!"Sparkle said, nervously.  
"Aw, nuts!"Lois groaned. Then she looked around.  
"This is the third time this week." "No, problem. I'll check the fuse box."Lex replied, going down to the basement followed by Lois.  
Sparkle watched them go.  
"C'mon, lights, turn back on."She told herself as she shut her eyes tight. She then opened her eyes. Nothing happened.  
"Why-don't-you-come-back-on?"She screamed, as her brown eyes flashed blue. Lex was holding a flashlight and walking towards the fuse box. Lois followed close behind him. He had just opened the door on the fuse box when the lights came back on.  
"Oh, okay. Now that's weird." Lois said. "Is everything alright down there? Mr. Luthor? Lois?" Sparkle called down.  
"We're fine, Sparkle." Lex replied, smiling.  
Lois and Lex walked back up the stairs.  
"There doesn't seem to be any problem with the electricity." Lex told Lois, "I don't know what made it go out so suddenly."  
"This building is old. Remember it's been in Lana's family for years."Lois replied.  
"I'm well aware of that."  
"Then I think the electrical system should be examined. Who knows the last time the wiring was put in.  
The last thing this place needs is a fire because of faulty wiring." Lois said.  
"I didn't see anything faulty but if it'll ease your mind, Lois, I'll have my electrician stop by first thing tomorrow morning."  
Lex then gave Sparkle a warm smile, saluted Lois, and then went out the door.

"Isn't he just the dreamiest?"Sparkle asked, as she watched Lex get into his silver Porsche, "He's the living end."  
"Those aren't the words I'd use. He's the end all right: a pain in the butt!"  
Sparkle whirled around angrily.  
"Just what have you got against him?"  
"Plenty. He's not the angel he pretends to be."  
"You don't know that for a fact."Sparkle replied, "He's the kindest man I've ever known."  
"He barely knew your name. So how can you know for sure what kind of person he is?"  
"I just do! I know he's good. I've been loving him for months."  
Lois stared at her. Then she grinned.  
"This a joke, right?"  
Sparkle didn't laugh or smile.  
"You can't be serious!" She said, gaping.  
"I am."  
"He's a grown man. You're still in high school!"  
"I'm almost nineteen plus I'll be graduating from school next week."  
"This is crazy! You can't be in love with Lex."  
"And why not?"  
"You're not his type."  
"I think I am."  
"You're out of his league, trust me."  
"So what are you trying to say? I'm not good enough for him?"  
"I think you're better than him. He's a rich scumbag that uses and changes women like he changes his underwear." "Oh, I don't believe that!" Sparkle exclaimed, pulling away from Lois. Clark Kent had just come into the Talon with Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan. "Hi, Sparkle!"Chloe beamed.  
She half smiled then slowly walked away.  
"What's up with her?" Chloe asked Lois.  
They all sat down at a booth. "'Trying to stop her from making a huge mistake. She likes Lex."  
"Did you try to warn her about him?"Pete asked, "He's trouble. I hope you set her straight." "Pete, Lex isn't bad. He's just got a bad rap because of his father." Clark said. "I don't trust him. You know what the Luthors did to my family."  
Clark did know it all too well. Lionel Luthor took the cream corn factory that Pete's family owned for many years resulting in them going broke.  
He didn't say anymore. Pete wouldn't have listened. When it came to Lex or any of the Luthors, Pete turned a deaf ear.  
"Hey, look who's on the tv: Lex's ex." Lois said. Everyone turned to look at the tv that was overhead. Desiree Adkins garbed in a grey prison uniform, was gagged and shackled from head to toe. She was led by a couple of guards to a new high security cell while a female tv reporter was talking outside Belle Reve.  
Sparkle watched intently. She read about Desiree Adkins in the papers. She had been Lex's first wife. She married Lex for the sole purpose of killing him for his money. She tried to put Jonathan Kent up to killing him but was stopped by Clark. Sparkle read that she was in the first meteor shower.  
She developed a power that enabled her to bend men's minds to her will with a pheromone mist.  
"If I had that power, I could make Lex fall in love with me!"She thought, happily.  
"Well, look who's here? Sparkplug!"

Sparkle looked up to see Mandy and her two tag-a-longs trailing behind her. The three girls chuckled among each other. They walked right up to the counter.

"What'll you have?" Sparkle asked, "We have a special on orange-cranberry muffins."

"Yum!" The blunette cheerleader said, "I'll have one."

"No, you won't. Those things are full of calories."Mandy said, angrily, "We'll just have three bottled waters and fruit cups."

"There's nothing wrong with those muffins. They're all natural."Sparkle said.

"We have to keep our figures. Unlike you, we can't afford to be fat and ugly."Mandy said, as Sparkle handed them

the water and fruit. Sparkle was getting mad. Mandy was acting like a jerk.

"Who're you calling fat and ugly?"Sparkle asked, angrily as Mandy and her friends walked off grinning.

"I'm talking to you!" Sparkle yelled, pointing her finger. A jolt of electricity shot out of her finger and electrocuted Mandy.

Mandy began screaming as she began flopping on the floor. She stopped moving. People got up to look.

"Get an ambulance!" Someone yelled. Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lois turned in the direction of the commotion and

saw Mandy on the floor. The two cheerleaders hugged each other with pale faces and glassy eyes. Clark looked up and saw Sparkle running out the back door.

He caught up with her and blocked her way.

"Get out of my way!"Sparkle shouted.

"You just attacked Mandy, didn't you?"

"So what? She was asking for it. She and her posse should've left me alone."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Oh, and what're you gonna do, Clark? Take me to jail?" She smirked.

"I'm sorry, Sparkle."

He went to reach for her when suddenly her whole body began glowing an unearthly blue hue.

"Cool, huh? I can become pure electric energy. It was so blinding Clark couldn't see.

She extended her hand towards Clark knocking him into a wall. She then ran off. Clark got up

and used his super speed to chase and tackle her. He held her shoulders in his hands. She electrified her body shocking Clark till he released her.

" I'm pure energy now. You can't stop me. Deal with it."She replied, flying off.

"Clark! Where you at?" Pete had followed him out followed by Chloe and Lois.

"Smallville?" Lois asked, watching him get up. Pete and Lois helped him.

"What's going on, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Sparkle attacked Mandy. Electrocuted her."

"You lost your mind? How?" Lois asked, staring at him puzzled.

"She got some kind of power that allows her to manipulate electricity." Clark replied.

"You mean she's a meteor freak?" Pete asked.

"I gotta find her before she hurts anyone else?"

"And we're coming with you." Chloe said, as she, Pete, and Lois got in Chloe's Jetta while Clark ran down the street.


End file.
